This invention relates generally to storage devices and, more particularly, to stackable receptacles for the storage of articles, such as wearing apparel, shoes, etc., therein.
Heretofore many receptacles, bins, crates, boxes or the like have been disclosed in the patent literature or are commercially available and which are arranged to be stacked one on top of another to create a multi-compartment storage system. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,028,207 (Darnell), 3,257,154 (Lewis), 4,015,713 (Clipson et al.), 4,176,747 (Aho), and 4,423,913 (Lee).
While prior art storage devices have been generally suitable for their intended purposes, they still leave something to be desired from the standpoint of ease of manufacture, simplicity of construction, cost, and functionality.